Jack Everrs: Child of the Hunt
by RyanSonofApollo
Summary: Jack Everrs was enjoying a life every orphaned kid dreamt of: Having a family. In most orphan stories, their parents either died or abandoned them on the footstep of the orphanage. But his was quite-different. He was abandoned in a glowing silver cradle. But like all orphans he had a dream. To belong . Thing is, he belongs to a different set of family... And they want him back.


**Disclaimer- I don't own anything besides my oc's. Cause pwf, who _wan'ts_ to be an author anyway? Right now, I'm playing with this idea, comment if you guys think I should continue.**

**Chapter 1**

-J-

The furnace was burning.

_Or I thought it was..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Earlier..._**

_Dad must be done hunting. _I thought to myself. I stretched and stood up, swiping my black hair from my face. I frowned, I should really start getting a haircut, before I look like a "_wild-man"_ as dad puts it. I noticed that I was also starting to get, _taller_. I shook my head, _I could always ask dad_... As I stretched, I looked at my reflection and tried to inspect myself.

_Black unruly hair. Check._

_Greyish eyes. Check._

_Average build. Check._

_A small scar on my eyebrow. _

I sighed.

_Check._

I looked at the mirror hanging loosely on the wall. It was tilted sideways, but I didn't mind. My clothes probably still smelled like the evergreens from the hunting trip from yesterday, but I didn't mind it either. All I knew was one thing.

I am Jack and I am an _orphan._

...

Or at _least_ I used to.

* * *

><p>Ms. Stellar was a jolly and homey-type of a woman. She was your stereotypical "big mama" and with that southern accent of hers and wide smile on her face every time she looks at you, it was no brainer that she is one nice lady. She can make the most stubborn and meanest kid in the neighborhood, to instantly melt down and be nice to everyone. So it was often surprising when one finds out that, apart from her looks, she had a very sad life. After being married, the man was shot in the school that he taught at, the same school their daughter went to.<p>

To compensate the feeling of loss, she used her knowledge of children to work at a nearby orphanage. She accepted every child that walked thru the wooden oak doors, and even those who didn't.

So it was quite a surprise when the doorbell rang in the middle of the night.

Slowly and carefully, she crept towards the door, making sure that the twenty-five kids wouldn't wake up. The wooden floors creaked and groaned, but surprisingly the woman was gentle on her feet.

Carefully, she looked thru the porthole, to be greeted with a bright shining flash of silver and then-

Gone.

Now Ms. Stellar wasn't a woman of superstitions but, every so gently, she opened the door and peered through the crack to find.

A silver cradle.

The silver cradle was an odd colour, but what made it even odder was the fact that it was the source of the glowing light. Amazed, Ms. Stellar bent down to take a closer look at the cradle. As she did so, she noticed something peculiar, it was of no importance at least, that was what she thought, but something was etched on the silver sides.

It was something you would find on a normal cradle: pictures of moons, constellations and what not. The boy's name was even etched in the silvery wood .

Silver wood.

She didn't who or _what kind_ of creature _made_ the cradle but she had to admit that it was fantastically made. On the back of the wooden-like cradle she noticed that pictures of bows and arrows as well as woodland animals seemingly ran through the wooden panels of the cradle. Flecks of silver and even gold decorated the animal figures.

Bears, foxes, rabbits and even mice, seemingly scurried through the panels. It was amazing that she had no doubt that the person who made this cradle was well off, which begged the question.

Why?

As she got up from her crouch, massaging her back as she did so, she peered into the sleeping bundle of black hair, she asked herself the question.

Why did they leave him? Was he too much of a strain?

She glanced at the silver structure.

No, that wasn't the problem, family death or something?

She pondered on it for a moment, then shook her head. _Probably, but not as such._

She knew that she wanted-no _needed _information about the strange baby boy in the silver cradle. She also knew that resent and hatred as well as sadness would walk into his life if she didn't have a solid answer, especially since the relatives were well-off (if the silver cradle was anything to come by).

Suddenly, a gust of wind whispered into her ear, a soft command.

_Take him._

Reluctantly she looked around, her eyes darting in surprise as she heard the slight feminine voice, but as she continued to do so something in her brain clicked and it quickly dismissed it as her imagination.

So in one careful movement, she bent down and swiftly scooped up the baby-cradle and all. Surprisingly the cradle itself was light, but she didn't dwell on it. Instead her warm brown eyes glanced softly at the small baby bundle. she smiled and turned around, facing the orphanage, however she didn't notice another pair of eyes looking down at her from the safety of a carriage, away from mortal views.

As Ms. Stellar entered the orphanage, the figure continued to steer her carriage into the night sky, bow at the side of the graceful figure and left.

The moon glowed bright.


End file.
